The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and program, and more specifically, to an image processing apparatus, method, and program capable of reducing noise more simply.
Recently, due to market demands for higher resolution, smaller size, and lower cost, the pixels in an image sensor have been becoming more miniature. For example, if about 8,000 pixels are arranged on an image sensor with a width in the lateral direction of 8 mm, the pixel pitch, namely, the interval or width between pixels, is about 1 μm.
Thus, as the pixel pitch on the image sensor becomes smaller, the image signal S/N ratio (signal to noise ratio) obtained by the image sensor deteriorates, so that the quality of image deteriorates.
In view of this, a technology has been proposed for removing the noise component inherent in the imaging apparatus from an image during image capture by capturing an image for noise component removal and determining in advance the noise component from that image (e.g., JP 2007-274064A).